Ghosts R Us
is an episode. Plot When Finley, Rico, Eis, Barker, and special guest Danny see a wizard cheetah and captures the gang, a scared Barker runs away and is afraid of ghosts and a haunted mansion. So it's up to Finn and Danny to coquer his fear of ghosts inside a haunted mansion. Recap Mario, Yoshi, Luigi and Princess Toadstool are searching the Enchanted Forest for the missing Oogtar the Caveboy. As the group searches, Yoshi becomes increasingly uneasy in the haunted forest. After reassuring Yoshi that there aren't ghosts in the forest, Luigi bumps into a robed being. Apologizing to the figure for bumping into him, Luigi is warned by Princess Toadstool that the figure is "Wisenheimer, the most dangerous Koopa Wizard of them all". Yelling that it isn't "Wisenheimer", it's Wizenheimer, the Koopa Wizard ends up scaring a panicking Yoshi away. Wizenheimer with a Bob-omb After frightening Yoshi away, Wizenheimer demands that Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool to jump into a nearby Warp Tube. The group refuse to enter the pipe, stating that it leads to a Haunted House. Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool are subsequently forced into the tube when Wizenheimer conjures-up a Bob-omb and threatens to blow up the group. After Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool jump into the tube, Wizenheimer follows them in. Eventually, Yoshi stops running and begins to worry about his friends and the trees and bushes roar and grab at him. Before Yoshi can track them down Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool though, a large Tarzan-like holler scares the dinosaur. Terrified, Yoshi runs off, only to be chased by a "monster" who was, in actuality, the "missing" Oogtar. While running away from Oogtar, Yoshi nearly bumps into a wall of Piranha Plants sticking out of Warp Tubes. Yoshi easily jumps over these Piranha Plants, unfortunately, Oogtar isn't as lucky and ends up becoming stuck in a Piranha Plant's mouth. After begging for help, Oogtar is saved when Yoshi slurps up the Piranha Plant chewing on Oogtar. After Oogtar thanks Yoshi for saving him, Yoshi explains to him that Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool have been kidnapped by a Koopa Wizard. Hearing Yoshi's story, Oogtar decides to aid him in his search for their friends. In the basement of Wizenheimer's Haunted House, Wizenheimer begins to taunt the now shackled Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool. After Princess Toadstool asks Wizenheimer why he is holding them captive, the Koopa Wizard's only response is, "Because I'm an evil Koopa Wizard, I don't need a reason to be mean and nasty. It's my nature!". Wizenheimer then leaves his prisoners, whose only hope of escape are Yoshi and Oogtar. While looking for their friends in the forest, Oogtar and Yoshi are attacked by an angry Caterpillar. A panicking Oogtar is forced to drag Yoshi away, the latter having gone into shock due to the caterpillar's monstrous roars. While fleeing from the caterpillar, Yoshi comes across an ? Block, which he hits. A pair of Wings pop out of the box; leaping into these wings, Yoshi gains the power of flight. With Oogtar on his back, Yoshi flutters up into the air and swoops down on the attacking caterpillar and with his sticky tongue, gobbles it up. Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Oogtar trapped in Wizenheimer's Castle. With the ability to fly on his side, Yoshi easily finds the Warp Tube his friends were forced down and with Oogtar, he ventures down it. Coming out of the other end of the Warp Tube, Yoshi is horrified to discover that Wizenheimer lives in a Haunted House. Deciding to leave Yoshi behind, the overconfident Oogtar begins pounding on the door of Wizenheimer's Haunted House. Coming to see what the commotion was, Wizenheimer is met with Oogtar, who demands to be brought to the house's dungeon to see his friends. An amused Wizenheimer agrees to take Oogtar to the dungeon, then subsequently zaps the cave-boy into chains in the dungeon. Realizing it is up to him to save his friends, Barker runs into Cheetaheimer. Then, Yoshi is attacked and chased by the wizard. After a long chase, Yoshi gets too "p00pied" and gets pinned by the wizard. Then he sings In Chains and successfully captures Barker. After being blasted by Wizenheimer, Yoshi, after getting some advice from Oogtar, tries to break off the chains, Yoshi's chains were removed by Rudy, Tabby, and Phucker using their beaks. The now free Mario defeats Wizenheimer by jumping on his head and sending him tumbling into the bowels of his basement. Even with Wizenheimer defeated, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Yoshi and Oogtar are still trapped in his Haunted House. It is only after a failed attempt by Oogtar to break down the basement door that a magic key is found. Using this magic key, the gang are transported back to Dome City, safe and sound. Quotes Barker: Ooga, Barker boogie! (Barker runs away.) Rico: Barker's running away! Danny Phanthom: Looks like it's you and me, damn it. Finley Small: Hey what's the big idea, crappy cheetah wizard wise guy, scaring everybody?! Category:Episodes